


Rules Are Meant to be Broken

by QueenieLacy



Series: Play Your Role [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Butt Plugs, Chair Sex, Collars, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, Magic, Magnus talking shit about the clave and shadowhunters, Master/Pet, PWP, Praise Kink, Roleplay, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Throne Sex, public sex kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 11:30:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18810010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieLacy/pseuds/QueenieLacy
Summary: “You know the rules, Alexander.” Magnus watched as Alec nodded in agreement. “And you broke the rules. You know you must be punished.”





	Rules Are Meant to be Broken

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve decided to make this into a series. If you have any kinks you want explored, let me know and I’ll get to them.   
> Queenielacy.tumblr.com

Magnus held his book on ancient Chinese magic in his right hand, a martini in his left. He brought the glass to his lips and slowly took a sip of the fabulous cocktail. He’d really outdone himself with this drink. It was much better than normal, or was he just excited at what was to come. 

Magnus smiled to himself as he returned the glass to the small end table next to his seat, or his throne to be specific. Magnus had magically created a replica of the throne he used to have in Edom when he ruled alongside his father. It was a beautiful throne. The high-back throne was gold. The seat and back of the throne were covered in black velvet fit for a Prince of Hell. Gold detailing covered the wood of the chair and gold thread was used to sow down the velvet. 

He cleared his throat as he adjusted the crown on his head, a gold circular piece with black diamonds adorning it. It was one of the few things Magnus still had from his time ruling Edom. Call him an idiot or vain, but he couldn’t leave the crown behind. It was just too gorgeous. Magnus looked over the top of the book, smiling as he looked at his prize.

Alexander was kneeling before him, just out of his reach. His eyes were casted down to the floor while his hands rested on the tops of his bare thighs. A pair of tiny black silk shorts were the only piece of clothing he had on. Magnus’ eyes trailed along Alec’s body until he laid eyes on the collar around Alec’s neck. 

The collar was more elegant than raunchy. It was a Victorian-inspired style collar made of scalloped lace and velvet. A silver connector was centered on the lace and a jewel hung from the connector. A black diamond that matched the ones in his crown hung from Alexander’s neck as a sign of ownership. A sign that Alexander was all his. 

Magnus cleared his throat again before speaking. “Alexander, come here my pet.” Magnus ordered as he marked his page. He placed his book next to his drink and watched as Alec crawled over to him on all fours. “Right here.” He opened his legs and motioned for Alec to gather between them. Magnus gave Alec a soft smile as he settled to kneel between his legs, eyes still downcast. “Perfect.” Magnus praised before running his hand through Alec’s hair, as if he were Chairman Meow or some dog. 

Alec leaned into Magnus’ touch as he petted him. It felt like he’d been kneeling on the floor forever. As soon as Alec got home, Magnus had him change and get ready. He was giddy with excitement as he slipped on the clothes, or lack thereof, and snapped the lovely collar on. He was honestly grateful Magnus hadn’t gone with a leather one. This one was really comfy on his skin and the silk shorts felt like heaven. He assumed everything would go fast once he saw the throne and knelt for his master, but it turned out Magnus had other ideas. 

“Alexander, look at me.” Magnus ordered and Alexander looked up at Magnus, swallowing hard as he gazed into those golden-green cat eyes. 

“My sweet pet.” Magnus cooed as he rubbed through Alec’s hair once more. “I can trust you to be honest with me, can’t I?” Magnus asked, moving his hand to cup his cheek.

“Yes, master.” Alec answered and Magnus was a bit shocked at how much that just turned him on, cock twitching in his pants as soon as the words left Alec’s tongue.

“You’d never lie to me, right?” Magnus asked. 

“Never, master.” Alec quickly answered and Magnus nodded. 

“My sweet little Nephilim.” Magnus cooed as he softly rubbed Alec’s cheek. “I have a question for you then.” Magnus announced and Alec leaned in to his master’s touch. “Did you cum today without my permission?” He asked and Alec’s eyes widened as he shifted a bit, feeling the plug inside of him shift as well. A blushed formed on his face as he tried to turn his head to look away from Magnus.

“Ah, ah.” The prince of hell stopped Alec from looking away from him, turning him back to look into his cat eyes. “You didn’t answer my question, Alexander.”

“I didn’t mean to.” Alec blurted out. “It started vibrating really fast and I couldn’t-.” Alec cut himself off. “I’m sorry master.” Alec apologized, his eyes looking down again. Magnus gave a disapproving ‘tsk’ after Alec apologized.

“You know the rules, Alexander.” Magnus watched as Alec nodded in agreement. “And you broke the rules. You know you must be punished.” 

“Yes, master.” Alec agreed.

Magnus hummed. “I’d say...a good spanking should do the trick. Twenty-five swats.”

Alec looked up at Magnus with wide eyes. “T-twenty-five?” Alec questioned. “B-but Master…” Alec, feeling bold, raised his hands to place on Magnus’ thighs. He slid them down to where Magnus’ erection was, massaging it. “Wouldn’t you rather punish me in others ways?” Alec questioned and Magnus smirked.

“My little resourceful Shadowhunter pet.” Magnus said amused. “Trying to get out of his punishment. The Shadowhunter training never goes away apparently.” Magnus leaned forward a bit as he placed a hand under Alec’s chin, forcing Alec to keep his eyes on him. “You know I hate punishing you, my darling pet, but rules are rules. If I don’t enforce the rules, what will the others think?” Magnus asked a question that was meant to be rhetorical but Alec answered it.

“They’ll think I’m your favorite, master.” Alec answered innocently, he hands squeezing at Magnus’ thighs. Magnus chuckled at Alec’s answer. His little pet always knew how to play him.

“My father was right.” Magnus spoke as he patted Alec’s cheek. “You are making me soft.” He finished and Alec smiled. “You still have to be punished. I have to save what little reputation I have left.” Alec nodded. 

“Yes, master. I understand.” Alec answered. “Ten swats, master?” Alec questioned and Magnus shook his head. 

“Fifteen.” He answered answered and Alec’s eyes widened. “We can go back up to twenty-five.”

Alec quickly shook his head. “No, master. Fifteen swats, thank you.” Alec agreed.

“Come here.” Magnus patted his lap. “Lay across me.” He ordered and Alec rose from the floor to move on to Magnus’ lap. Alec laid across the throne, his head resting on the arm rest while his legs hung off the throne. His cock was pressed against Magnus’ thigh as Magnus helped him settle on his lap. “Good boy.” 

Magnus slowly pulled down the shorts to reveal Alec’s supple bottom. He opened his cheeks to see the black plug staring back at him. He gave the plug a tap and listened as Alec gasped. “The source of your punishment.” He chuckled before rubbing at Alec’s butt. “You will keep count.” Magnus ordered. Before Alec could answer him, his hand came down onto Alec’s ass with a loud smack.

Alec gasped. “O-ne.” He struggled to say. Magnus didn’t take the plug out, so the smack caused the plug to shift inside of him. “M-Oh, two!” Alec was going to ask Magnus to take the plug out, but he was spanked again before he could get the words out. “Master, the plu-Three!”

Magnus smirked as Alec attempted to get him to take the plug out. “Trust your master, Alexander. That plug will do you good later. Now, count.” His hand came down on Alec’s ass again. It was already red, like an apple. He wanted to lean down and take a bite out of him but he couldn’t yet. 

Alec moaned and whimpered as Magnus spanked him, somehow keeping count of every smack. He was so hard from the spankings and the plug that he squirmed against Magnus’ thigh for some friction. He was carefully not to move too much though, afraid he would come again without permission. “F-fourte-en.”

“Just one more.” Magnus spoke before bring his hand down for the finally time.

“Fifteen.” Alec breathed out a sigh of relief as the spankings ended. He was really worried he’d cum and have to do this punishment all over again. Alec couldn’t believe he was so turned on by this.

“Excellent.” Magnus praised as he rubbed Alec’s ass to soothe him. “You did so well. You took your punishment well, my darling pet.” Magnus reward him with a kiss to his bottom. “You won’t cum again without my permission?”

“I won’t. I promise, master.” Alec quickly said. A small moan fell from his lips as Magnus shifted to plant a kiss on his bottom, his cock sliding against Magnus’ thigh. He could feel his ass throbbing, but it was a nice throbbing and not painful. His ass felt warm from the punishment and he pushed back into Magnus’ soothing hands. 

Magnus smiled. “Good, let’s put that to the test.” Magnus chuckled and Alec felt a shiver go down his spine. “Stand up my little pet.” He ordered. Alec swallowed hard before moving off Magnus’ lap, gathering himself before setting his feet down and standing up. Alec slowly straightened out before turning back to face his master. “Shorts off.” Magnus ordered with a smirk. He could use his magic to take them off, but he had to make his pet do some work since he cut back the spanking.

Alec hooked his fingers into his already half-down shorts. He slowly pulled them down his long, smooth legs. He kicked them to the side before standing up tall again. “Look at you.” Magnus smirked as he sat back in his chair. His hands went to the button on his jeans. “My sexy little pet.” He undid the button as his eyes raked over Alec’s body, focusing on his toned stomach and his half-hard erection. Magnus pulled his zipper down and reached into his jeans, pulling his cock free. “Come here and prove how sorry you are.”

“Yes, master.” Alec licked his lips as he slowly dropped to his knees, eyes locked on Magnus’ cock. He crawled back to Magnus and re-settled between his legs, eyeing Magnus’ impressive length before leaning forward and placing his lips to the head. He kissed up and down the length, pressing sweet kissing along Magnus’ cock before letting his tongue out. Alec licked down Magnus’ length before licking at the tip, tasting the precum dripping from the tip. He moaned in delight, loving the sweet taste, before opening his mouth to wrap his lips out Magnus. 

“Fuck…” Magnus moaned as he gripped his arm rest with his left hand. His right hand went to cup the back of Alec’s head, his fingers playing with Alec’s dark locks as Alec took him deeper down his throat. “Yes, that’s it. Open up that perfect throat.” He praised as Alec deep throated him. “Uh, shit.”

Alec looked up at Magnus as he took his length down his throat. Magnus’ head was thrown back in absolute bliss as he swallowed around his cock, his fingers tightly gripping his hair. Alec moved his head, bobbing up and down and allowing his tongue to run along the large vein on the underside. Every time his hummed or moaned, Magnus would grip his hair tighter. Alec moved down to deep throat Magnus again but slightly mistimed his breathing, making him gag around Magnus’ cock.

“Shit!” Magnus moaned loudly was he felt Alec gag around his cock, his throat getting tight around him before releasing. Magnus looked down at his pet and saw his lips still wrapped around his cock and his eyes were watering from gagging. Magnus pulled on Alec’s hair, pulling him off his cock. “Mm, such a good pet.” Magnus praised as he ran his thumb over Alec’s puffy, pink lips that were wet with spit. “You really are sorry.” He smirked as Alec nodded. 

“So sorry, master.” Alec moved to lean back in, trying to suck Magnus’ cock again, but he was stopped. 

“No, Alexander.” Magnus stopped him and had him sit back on his heels. Magnus stood from his throne, stroking himself as he moved to the side. “Get up on my throne, bend over, stick that pretty ass out for me.” He ordered, gold eyes gleaming brighter as he watched Alec move toward his throne.

“Yes, master.” Alec answered before moving to crawling onto Magnus’ plush, velvet throne. He’s knees sank nicely into the velvet as parted his thighs a little and arched his back, so his ass was poking out for Magnus. Alec reached up to hold the back of the chair and allowed his head to hang.

Magnus snapped his fingers to rid himself of his clothes and safely magic his crown back to its case. He moved to stand behind Alec, reaching out to rub and grab at his pet’s bottom. “Such a pretty ass.” Magnus praised as he opened Alec’s cheeks. He gripped the plug and pulled the plug from Alec, smirking as his pet gasped. He dropped the plug and watched as Alec’s hole clench and unclench around nothing. Magnus hovered his finger over Alec’s entrance, mumbling a spell and watching the blue magic drip from his finger. 

“Oh!” Alec gasped as he felt his hole moisten and starting to open even more for Magnus’ cock. This had to be magic because he didn’t feel Magnus’ glorious fingers inside of him, denying him of that pleasure. 

Magnus pulled his finger from Alec’s entrance and wrapped his hand around his cock. He muttered a spell to slick his cock before moving to line up with Alec’s hole. There was no warning and he pressed forward, pushing his cock all the way inside of Alec. 

“Ah!” Alec screamed as Magnus pushed inside of him. He didn’t wait for Alec to adjust before Magnus began to move his hips, fucking Alec roughly. “Oh-!” Alec let go of the throne with one hand and placed it over his mouth to muffle his moans.

“Oh no, my pet.” Magnus reached up and pulled Alec’s hand from his mouth. “Those are my moans. You’re trying to keep my moans away from me?” Magnus made Alec put his hand back on the throne before gripping his hips, using the leverage the thrust faster. 

“N-No, Mast-ah!” Alec tried to answer as Magnus’ cock pressed into his prostate with every thrust. “Th-they’ll he-he-hear.” Alec managed to force out. 

Magnus smirked. “My little pet worried they’re outside of the throne room, listening?” Magnus grunted as he thrusted harder. “I want them to hear. I want them to hear who owns you. I want them to know who you belong to. I want them to hear how my little Nephilim loves Demon cock.”

“Master!” Alec moaned loudly as Magnus hit his sweet spot mercilessly. “Mmn, fuck! I love your cock.” Alec moaned as he moved his hips back to meet Magnus’ thrusts. The tip of his cock slightly rubbed against the velvet throne, his precum leaking onto the nice fabric. 

“You love my cock?” Magnus questioned as he slid home.

Alec nodded. “I love your demon cock!” Alec exclaimed. “Feel so good, Master...you fuck me so good, mast-Ah!” Alec screamed as Magnus pressed into his prostate and stopped moving. “Fuck, master, please…” Alec begged, his body involuntarily shaking as Magnus kept pressure on his prostate. 

Magnus smirked as he leaned across Alec’s back, kissing his shoulder. “Never thought I would have a Shadowhunter beneath me, begging for me.” He said into Alec’s ear before moving his hips again. He ran his tongue along Alec’s ear as he fucked him. “Taking my cock so well. You were made to take my cock, Alexander.”

Alec nodded eagerly. “Made to take your cock.” Alec moaned. “I want it in me. All the time, master.” Alec confessed as he rolled his hips. 

“My little slut.” Magnus cooed lightheartedly. Magnus stopped and pulled out of Alec, causing his pet to whimper in displeasure. “Up, my Alexander. On your feet.” Magnus ordered. 

Alec whimpered as he moved off the throne, standing on wobbly legs as Magnus moved to sit down on the throne again. “Come and show me how much you love this cock.” Magnus patted his thigh and Alec didn’t waste anytime. 

Alec quickly crawled onto Magnus’ lap, holding onto Magnus’ shoulders as he sank down onto his master’s cock. “Uh, shit!” Alec moaned as he bottomed out, eyes closed as he started to ride Magnus. He quickly rose his hips before dropping down, Magnus’ cock hitting his sweet spot with every movement. 

Magnus raised his hands to grip Alec’s hips. “Fuck, that’s it.” Magnus bit his lip as he watched Alec ride him. “My beautiful pet.” He reached up with one hand, taking it off Alec’s hip to rub at one of Alec’s nipples. “You wouldn’t mind doing this all day, hm? Maybe I’ll have you ride me while I’m in a meeting.”

“Oh, fuck!” Alec moaned, his cock twitching and leaking out precum at the mention of fucking him in public. 

“You’d like that.” Magnus spoke, moving his hips to thrust up into Alec. “Fucking you in front of them, so they know you’re mine.”

“Only yours, master.” Alec moaned out.

“That’s right.  _ Mine _ !” Magnus leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Alec’s waist. He licked a stripe on Alec’s neck before sinking his teeth into the spot where his neck and shoulder met, leaving his mark. “All mine.” Magnus grunted as he pulled back to look at the mark. He smirked as he looked up at Alec. “Maybe I’ll fuck you at my next meeting with the shadowhunters.” He offered and Alec moaned loudly. “Show them what’s keeping you here. Show them how much better off you are.”

“Ugh, Master!” Alec yelled as he looked into Magnus’ gold eyes. His thighs started to shake as he felt his orgasm rising with every word Magnus spoke. “I can’t...I can’t.” He spoke frantically as Magnus grabbed his hips to make him bounce faster.

“Yes you can, my darling pet.” Magnus encouraged him. “Just a little more.” He added as he felt his own orgasm closing in. Magnus moved his hips again to thrust into Alec. “I think I’ll lay you across the table and fuck you in front of the clave, let them see how well you take my cock.” Magnus spoke as Alec whimpered.

“Master…” Alec moaned. “Master, I need-I can’t…” Alec whimpered. He couldn’t hold back much longer.

“Cum for your master.”

“Ah, master!” Alec screamed, his eyes closed and his head thrown back in pleasure. He was pretty sure time had slowed down as his orgasm washed over him. His whole body shook as his cock emptied onto Magnus’ stomach.

“Shit!” Magnus moaned as Alec clenched tightly around his cock. It only took a few more thrust before Magnus came, gripping Alec’s hips tight as he spilled inside of him. “Fuck, Alexander.” Magnus moaned as he fell back onto the throne. Alec fell forward collapsing onto Magnus’ chest.

Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec, running his fingers across Alec’s back as they regained their breath. “Fuck.” Magnus swore.

“Yeah.” Alec agreed. “We have to do something like this again.” Alec suggested.

“Oh, that can definitely be arranged, Alexander.” Magnus said before pressing a kiss to Alec’s temple. “You like being my pet, huh?” Magnus teased and he didn’t have to see Alec’s face to know he was blushing. Alec mumbled something against Magnus’ chest, but Magnus couldn’t understand him. “I didn’t catch that darling.”

Alec sat up, feeling Magnus cum slide out of him. “I think it’s hot when you’re possessive and dominant and I…” A small smile formed on Alec’s face. “I like it when you take care of me.”

Magnus leaned forward to kiss Alec, smiling as they kiss. “I like that you like being take care of.” He confessed before kissing Alec. “Because I love taking care of you.” He added before grabbing Alec’s cock. “Gotta make sure this is taken care of.” Magnus teased as he leaned in for another kiss.

“You take care of that very well.” Alec answered. “...Master.”

Magnus let out a moan. “You’re going to get another spanking if you keep teasing me like that.” 

Alec nodded. “Fine. I’ll be good...master.”

Magnus growled as he smacked Alec’s ass, causing his husband to yelp at the sudden smack. “Behave...we can do more tomorrow.”

Alec nodded. “I’ll hold you to that...because I have an idea…”

Magnus’ eyes sparkled at Alec mentioning he had another idea.

“Tell me everything.”

**Author's Note:**

> Alec’s collar (just imagine the jewel is a diamond) - https://www.jewelshart.com/products/victorian-choker-necklace-black-scalloped-lace


End file.
